7 years
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: No se lo que hice mal, todo era felicidad, hasta que todo empezó a marchar mal. Te Amo, esa es la única realidad. Ahora solo se que 7 años de mi vida te entregué, un día se acabó, pero este amor, para mí, no terminó.


**0olaa"... se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y que debería subir un capitulo de Tres cartas para Kendall Knight y el primer capitulo del Bravucón y el Genio... pero eso será después. Ahora sin más les dejo mi primer song-fic inspirado en la canción 7 years de los Super Juniors.**

* * *

Para: Carlos García

Un día como cualquiera, te encontré a ti. Siete años te di de mi vida, ya que de ti me enamoré. Me sentía tan bien a tu lado, éramos inseparables, nunca pensé que tendría que llegar el momento de decir adiós. Creo que eso fue lo mejor, terminar fue una decisión buena, por el bien de los dos.

Aun me duele el corazón, trato de recordar aquellos momentos juntos, pero al parecer no es lo mejor. Éramos jóvenes, creíamos poder entender bien nuestro amor, ahí estuvo el error.

Ya es demasiado tarde, nada de lo anterior lo podemos cambiar, desearía encontrar la manera de regresar el tiempo y evitar todo lo que pasó.

Todo mundo dice que decir adiós a la persona más querida, es sentir el dolor más agudo que pueda existir. Nunca sentimos ese dolor, fue orgullo el que nos impulso, lo único que nos dijimos fue: Todo esto terminó.

Lloré, fue la primera vez que lo hacía por amor, no sé si tú también lo hacías, me arrepiento, estoy arrepentido de no haber hecho nada. De tanta tristeza, no tuve más opción y mi corazón se cerró.

Todo esto fue la típica historia de amor, empezó como amistad y luego como amantes terminó. Cuando todo terminó, como amigos olimos a quedar, lo que es mucho más difícil, porque después de una relación de amor, ya no hay más que dar.

Ya han pasado tres años, tres años donde todo lo que pasamos juntos se perdió, donde aquel triste adiós ocurrió. Todos los días puedo verte, inclusive hablarte, pero nada es como el ayer.

Se que puedo encontrar un nuevo amor, y talvez así todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero se que me volveré a poner a llorar, ya que tu eres la única persona a la que le puedo entregar mi amor, desearía que tu voz me sacara de esta triste oscuridad pero se que no será así.

Ese mismo día, después de que todo terminara, te dije que encontraras a alguien más, que siguieras con tu vida, que ya no me buscaras más. Esa fue la mentira más grande que mi corazón pudiera decir. Lo que en verdad quería decirte era que no te alejaras de mi, que te amaba con todo el corazón, que tu vida y la mía dependieran de nuestra relación y que aquí estaría cuando me necesitaras.

Se que soy un tonto, en verdad te amaba y no luche por conservar este amor. Todas las noches me pregunto ¿Tu también sigues sintiendo este amor? Nunca lo sabré porque soy un cobarde. No puedo acercarme a ti y revivir lo que aún queda entre tú y yo.

Todo fue por la inocencia de la juventud, no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos y todo esto a la basura fue a dar. Por el sentimiento de amor que siento por ti, mi corazón en mil pedazos terminó, y ahora que todo vuelve a su lugar se que las heridas nunca sanarán.

A veces siento que aquella frialdad tuya, que mostraste unos días antes de nuestra ruptura, vuelve a caer sobre mí. Se que lo merezco, por eso no me quejo, me mantengo en silencio e intento aguantarlo, porque sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Hasta hace días me enteré de algo que partió en dos a mí corazón, era un simple rumor, quería comprobarlo por mi mismo, por primera vez, en años, te hablé, aunque fue con temor. Entonces escuché tu voz, aunque no era lo que yo quería escuchar, me dijiste: "me casaré", entonces mi mundo se derrumbó. Me quedé sin voz, colgué y comencé a llorar.

Te Amo a Ti, eso era lo que quería escuchar, una vez más, solo una vez era lo que pedía, lloré toda la noche, lloré por ser un estupido y no luchar por ti y hacer que ese amor que sentías por mi renaciera por algún rincón de tu corazón.

No sé lo que hice mal, todo era felicidad, hasta que un día todo empezó a marchar mal. Te Amo, esa es la realidad. Ahora solo sé que: 7 años de mi vida te entregué, un día se acabó, pero este amor para mi, no terminó.

Atte. James Diamond

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado... esto me salio cuando estaba escuchando esa canción en español y a mi parecer quedó bien...**

**Espero sus reviews que mucha falta me hacen... espero actualizar pronto mis otras historias.**

**Atte. Cinthya" **


End file.
